


Let me heal your wounds

by ERAC12



Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And she tolerated Everett, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matchmaker Shuri, Not Beta Read, Okoye cared for the royal family, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, She loved them so much, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: A moment of weakness can reveal how damage someone is.T'Challa is not afraid of Everret's wounds or past and he would try to help him out. He had his own past and he could simpatize with the blonde. More important, he wants to help him cause he cares for him.
Relationships: Everett Ross & Shuri, Everett Ross/T'Challa, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Let me heal your wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/gifts).



> I apologise for this silly fic and every grammar mistake you could find. I hope you let me know of any corrections I have to do.
> 
> Everpanther had a big place in my heart but Strangeross is so important to me too (Yes, Freebatch 4ever as a 2012 tumblr girl) so I don't how this series would end.

Okoye looked at her king with a hidden happiness on her eyes, nobody outside her inner circle couldn’t tell it, as she watched T’Challa, Shuri and Everett were playing monopoly, relaxing after a hard-working afternoon in the UN. Everett acted as his companion and chaperone, trying to established accords and agreements with the other nation now that the secret of Wakanda had been revealed. This was the first meeting after the big revealing so the situation was still tense. The intervention of the CIA agent had been useful to smooth the talks in their favour; it was possible that the American government started to suspect of Ross' relation with Wakanda. 

Nakia was supposed to be there too but she had a mission in the Congo. If you asked Okoye, the truth was that the spy was a little bit uncomfortable around their king after her breakup. She had decided persecute her career over staying in the golden city and its politic schemes. She loved her humanitarian work more than she loved T’Challa. It was admirable. It wasn’t as she broke up their friendship, she was still one of the biggest T’Challa supporter and adviser, but she believed, actually everyone, that they needed a little space to heal.

T’Challa had took it better that everyone expected. The reason was that hehad really loved the woman as she was and respected her decision. He wanted her happiness over of all the things. In addition, he didn’t had time to think about it as he was full of responsibilities. Okoye felt a little worried for him so seeing him so relaxed with his sister and friend was refreshing.

Shuri was winning, having all the properties and collecting all the rents for her brother and Everett, and both of them were accusing her of cheating. It was not possible they were losing so bad in a board game.

"You’re just sore losers" Shuri replied at the same time she got up. "If you are gonna acted as babies, I’m out." T’Challa let out a groan and the blonde puffed exasperate–. "Good night, losers!" She exclaimed and went to her bedroom, next to the T’Challa’s one. "Do you come, Okoye?"

"Yes, princess" She answered with a smile before she followed her; letting the men alone.

The older woman knew what the princess was trying to do. Everyone in Wakanda knew that T’Challa was bisexual. But no everyone knew that the royal liked, really LIKED, Everett. The american had a special spot on T’Challa heart and he admired the CSI agent…and it could evolve in something more. Shuri was trying to play cupid.

Everett started to put away the game and T’Challa joined him. They finished sooner together. Everett send a grateful smile to the man in front of him. T’Challa answered with one of his big smiles.

"I should go." Everett said. "You should be exhausted".

"No!" T’Challa replied faster…too fast. "You don’t have to go if you don’t want." Added trying to recover his cool.

"Okay." The american simply answer. "I want to stay a little bit more." They looked into each other eyes, their souls connecting.

They sat in the sofa and turned on the television. T’Challa started to looked over the Shuri’s Netflix account, trying to find something to see, when Everett’s phone rang.

"Hello." He answered. "He is speaking." His voice became tense, T’Challa turned to see him worried. "No, you have to talk with Stephen Strange about anything of the properties in New York." T’Challa lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, I am his ex-husband." The blonde got sadder and older in a second. "Don’t worry, have a good night." He hung up and the silent invaded the room.

T’Challa saw how the man was trying to avoid crying. His eyes was full of tears and he was shivering. The king and superhero knew about Everett’s past, Shuri had investigated him, and recognised the name of Stephen Strange. He was Everett ex-husband and, Shuri’s words, an asshole. The blonde had divorced almost a year ago but T’Challa could see that he was still affected by it.

"Everett" T’Challa called him in a low voice. "It’s alright."

"I’m sorry, T’Challa" Everett said, wiping his tears away, with broken voice. "I really should go." And he tried to runaway but the other man stopped him.

T’Challa grabbed him by the wrist, no letting him get up, and drew him toward him. The hug was unexpected, usually the wakandian was proper and had a great respect for the personal space, but it was good received. The blonde one didn’t know he needed it so much.

He missed being held and loved. He missed the security Stephen’s gave to him and all the support. He missed his previous life. He’d never felt so lonely. T’Challa hug was a blessing. He hid his face on T’Challa’s shoulder and started to cry.

"Shhh, it’s okay" T’Challa comforted him. "You’re safe." The king partially could understand the pain of the man, even if he hadn’t had a long relationship as Everett. "I’m not letting you go" He promised and he really meaning it.

They both were hurt; Everett wounds were different, a little bit depth than T’Challa. But, this night, they found comfort on each other. Might be Shuri’s scheme didn’t work as she hoped, at least for the moment, but it gave them the proper space to heal. Perhaps, they could start over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please, if you have time, let a comment and let me know what you think. I love to read your opinions.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.  
> XOXO  
> Pd. Mono, I hope this giave you a smile and inspire you to do something.


End file.
